Yawen
Yawen - Czarodziejka, która niedawno ukończyła Alfeę. Obecnie zamieszkuje w kawalerce znajdującej się niemal na samym krańcu w Magix, wraz ze swoimi rodzicami. Urodziła się na planecie Amoris, lecz ma korzenie z planety Espero. Yaween jest straszną romantyczką, często wciska nos w nie swoje sprawy i wprasza się tam gdzie nie jest szczególnie mile widziana. Święcie wierzy w to ze szczęściu można pomóc a to co ma się wydarzyć nastąpi prędzej czy później. Interesuje się kinem, robótkami ręcznymi i chętnie robi za swatkę. Jest także łatwowierna i być może aż za bardzo wierzy w innych. Osobowość Yawen to pozytywnie nastawiona i urocza na swój sposób dziewczyna z głowa wypełnioną marzeniami, jeśli zechce potrafi być uparta i uwielbia stawiać na swoim. Chociaż początkowo nie potrafi przyjąć do świadomości porażki, prędzej czy później emocje Yawen opadają i staje się spokojniejsza. Yawen ma w sobie również pełno zrozumienia i współczucia dla innych co sprawia że wiele osób chętnie wylewa jej swoje żale w nadziei na kilka ciepłych słów z jej ust. Dziewczyna woli doceniać niż oceniać i potrafi cieszyć się drobnostkami. Nie przywiązuje wielkiej wagi do rzeczy materialnych, zależy jej na samorozwoju. Nie dba o swój wygląd aż tyle ile przeciętna kobieta w jej wieku i ma tendencje do nieodkładania rzeczy na swoje miejsce i osoby pedantyczne mają ją przez to za niechlujną. Yawen z troską opiekuje się ważnymi dla niej osobami. Jak zostało wspomniane kobieta nie lubi oceniać ludzi po pozorach, stara się tłumić w sobie negatywne emocje oddając się czynnościom wymagającym ruchu i rytmiki. To osoba która ma duże poczucie obowiązku i nie odkłada rzeczy w czasie. Jedną z najbardziej znaczących wad Yawen jest to że jest często niezdecydowana przez co opóźnia grupę, stając się łatwym celem. Nie jest też potężną czarodziejką ale władanie silną magią to nie jest szczyt jej marzeń. Yawen cieszy się tym co ma i zawsze powtarza sobie że mogło być gorzej. Sympatię Yawen można uzyskać bardzo łatwo. Nie zraża się po pierwszej porażce i małymi kroczkami dąży do osiągnięcia celu. Wygląd Yawen jest niską, drobną, młodą kobietą o blado-żółtej karnacji, wąskich, szaro-brązowych oczach, lekko zarysowanych, ciemnych brwiach oraz granatowych włosach sięgających jej bioder. Zazwyczaj nie maluje się, stawia na naturalność, jednak bardzo dba o swoje paznokcie które uwielbia malować na czerwony kolor. Relacje 'Rodzice' Małżeństwo rodziców Yawen było aranżowane przez jej dziadków, którzy pochodzili z Espero i osiedlili się na Amoris. Bardzo zależało im na tym by ich potomstwo wzięło ślub z osobą której korzenie również sięgały Espero. Yawen nie jest owocem miłości swoich rodziców, mimo że są oni formalnie małżeństwem i bardzo szanują siebie nawzajem, nie kochają się tak jak kobieta kocha mężczyznę i na odwrót. Dziewczyna bardzo kocha swoich rodziców lecz ostatnio coraz częściej zaczęła czuć że nie są oni szczęśliwi, tym bardziej ze ojciec powiedział córce wprost ze jej matka nie jest mu pisana. Sprawiło to ze Yawen zaczęła darzyć ich jeszcze większym szacunkiem. Dziewczyna jest jedynaczką. 'Przyjaciele' Przyjaciółmi Yawen nazywa Darhę oraz Shirli mimo różnicy wieku. 'Miłość' Jak na ironie, Yawen nie potrafi znaleźć swojej drugiej połówki ale wierzy że nastąpi to prędzej czy później. Yawen jest osoba bardzo tolerancyjną i uważa że każdy ma prawo kochać jak chce, kogo chce i do tego by być kochanym, z resztą życie nauczyło ja że miłość przybiera różne formy i jest różnie okazywana. 'Pupile' Obecnie Yawen nie posiada zwierząt. 'Pixie' Bliźniaczą czarodziejką Yawen jest Memoria - Pixie patronująca wspomnieniom, pamięci oraz sekretom i obietnicom. Zdolności i moce Spis odpowiedni do wszystkich przemian: *'Widzenie "nici przeznaczenia"' - Dziewczyna jako kilkuletnie dziecko odkryła że widzi czerwona nić, która obwiązana wokół małego palca osoby łączy ją z drugą. Początkowo nie rozumiała dlaczego tak jest, lecz szczęśliwie znalazł się ktoś kto potrafił jej wytłumaczyć skąd to zjawisko i dlaczego ona je widzi a inni nie potrafią. Nici maja różne kształty i grubości oraz długości nici które ciągną się w nieskończoność - oznacza to że druga połówka danej osoby znajduje się bardzo daleko, nadszarpnięte - oznaczają problemy między tą dwójką spowodowane ingerencją innych osób (np. nietolerancję ze strony bliskich), ponadto Yawen rozróżnia dwa typy nici - grube łącza osoby sobie przeznaczone a cieńsze i jaśniejsze łączą osobę z bliskimi jej osobami np. mamą, tatą, rodzeństwem itp. Inna nić występuje miedzy Pixie a czarodziejką. Yawen także u siebie widzi nici zawiązane wokół małego palca, które łączą ją z ważnymi dla niej osobami oraz tą nić, która ma łączyć ją z bliźniaczą duszą. Ciągnie się ona, dlatego dziewczyna nie szuka na siłę osoby "po drugiej stronie" , wierzy że pewnego dnia się spotkają. *'"Współ-czuwnaie"' - Yawen może zostać przy wybranej osobie na dłuższą chwilę i zapewnić jej delikatny "zastrzyk" energetyczny. *'Nożyczki' - Złote nożyce, które Yawen otrzymała jako prezent od ojca który również widzi nić przeznaczenia, lecz nigdy nie powiedział córce jak sam wszedł w ich posiadanie. Dzięki nim Yawen może ingerować w nić a nawet ją zerwać. Szczęśliwie, Yawen jeszcze nie spotkała się z sytuacją by była zmuszona przeciąć nić, lecz ojciec opowiadał jej jak on sam był zmuszony to zrobić - wg. słów taty Yawen, jako młody i niedoświadczony, nie świadomy w pełni konsekwencji ingerencji zrobił to gdy tylko zauważył mocno kłócącą się parę, w ruch szły mocne słowa, łzy. Ten widok tak bardzo wstrząsnął ojcem Yawen że bez chwili zastanowienia przeciął nić, pamięta jedynie ukłucie bólu gdzieś w okolicach skroni i odszedł jak gdyby nigdy nic. Parę dni później, dowiedział się że ta sama para zmarła. Usłyszał wtedy od jednego ze swoich nauczycieli że to co się stało jest jego winą. Zhou długo nie mógł otrząsnąć się i do dzisiaj ma poczucie winy, od tamtej pory zaczął bardziej przykładać się do nauki i stał się bardziej spokojny. Yawen wie że pomimo tego iż wraz z ojcem widzą nić i mogą w nią ingerować, nie potrafią sprawić by ktoś obdarzył druga osobę uczuciem miłości i nie potrafią całkowicie uwolnić kogoś od tego uczucia. *'Rozłączenie' - Dziewczyna ostrożnie używając nożyc może bez przecinania nici przedłużyć ją i powiązać wybraną osobę z inną. Robi tak najczęściej z osobami które wg. Jej byłyby idealnymi przyjaciółmi i powinni jeszcze kiedyś się spotkać. 'Słabości' *'Woda' - Dziewczyna panicznie wręcz boi się tego ze mogłaby zostać utopiona. Zainteresowania 'Swatanie' Nie bez powodu Yawen jest nazywana "Panną Matchmaker", chociaż nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego że jest to pseudonim raczej prześmiewczy. Yawen potrafi nieproszona wejść z butami w czyjeś życie prywatne i przyczepia się jak rzep psiego ogona. Odkąd sięga pamięcią uwielbiała "łączyć ze sobą" innych, od postaci występujących w ulubionych dziełach popkultury po prawdziwe osoby. Z czasem zaczęła podchodzić do tego na poważnie, zwłaszcza odkąd w wieku 9 lat odkryła w sobie zdolność do widzenia "nici przeznaczenia" Yawen postanowiła oddać się temu zajęciu i dzięki niej powstało wiele obiecujących związków. 'Kino' Dziewczyna z wielką chęcią ogląda produkcje kinowe i śledzi nowości ze świata filmowego. Jeśli ktoś potrzebuje porady na co warto wybrać się do kina, to Yawen jest odpowiednią osobą do uzyskania informacji. 'Robótki ręczne' Yawen ma dość dobrze rozwinięte zdolności manualne i wolnych chwilach chętnie robi na drutach lub zszywa ze sobą stare materiały przy pomocy których ozdabia swoje kreacje. Czasem uszyje coś dla bliskiej osoby lub na prośbę. Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' - 14 Luty. *'Magiczny znak:' - Centaur. *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' - Memoria. *'Pupilki:' - Brak. *'Ulubiona potrawa:' - Ryż na mleku z dodatkiem soku owocowego lub czekolady. *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Szkarłatny. *'Hobby:' - Swatanie, robótki ręczne, szycie i kino. *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' - jaszczurki. *'Idealny chłopak:' - Yawen nie ma swojego ideału, nie jest osobą wybredną, lecz nie potrafi sobie nikogo znaleźć. *'Ulubiony film:' - Komedie romantyczne, rzecz jasna. *'Nienawidzi:' - Agresywnych osób, słomianego zapału, słonych przekąsek, rozgotowanego ryżu, zostawiania butów przy łóżku. *'Ulubiona muzyka:' - Głównie pop i klubowa ale Yawen nie pogardzi również muzyką z Ziemi z okolic Chin i Japonii oraz Indii, urzeka ją brzmienie orientalnych instrumentów. Jej ulubionym w brzmieniu instrumentem jest sitar. *'Ulubione buty:' - Wygodne sandałki. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Nożyczkach, bez których się nie rozstaje. *Granatowych włosach. *Sposobie ubioru, który dość wyróżnia się na Amoris. Ciekawostki *Postać adoptowana od Liścia. *Jej zdolności zostały zaczerpnięte z chińskiej legendy, którą można spotkać także w Japonii jednak w nieco zmienionej wersji. *Jej imię pochodzi od słów w j.chińskim: 雅 (yǎ) które oznacza "elegancki, pełny gracji" oraz 雯 (wén) które oznacza "Wzory z chmur". *Woli gdy jest odrobinę za zimno niż za gorąco. *Nie znosi robactwa. *Jest panseksualna. *Data urodzenia postaci została celowo wybrana na walentynki, Yawen dzieli tą datę również z kilkoma moimi innymi OC. *Jeden z jej stroi na co dzień jest inspirowany kreacją "Ptasia dobra wola z gry "Eldarya". *Jeszcze inna kreacja jest inspirowana strojem "Hong Gildong" należącym do Tracer z gry "Overwatch". Pochodzenie thumb|leftAmoris - jedna z planet w Magicznym Wymiarze, jej stolicą, a zarazem największym miastem jest Cuore. Panuje na niej wieczna miłość i przyjaźń. Niemal zawsze świeci na niej słońce, a mieszkańcy sięgają do dawnych ideałów, główną wartość stanowi dla nich miłość, lecz mimo to, na planecie zdarzają się konflikty, lecz na co dzień, mieszkańcy starają się żyć w zgodzie, i aby uniknąć wszelkich problemów, zażywają kąpieli w Wodospadzie Ciszy, który pozwala im oczyścić duszę oraz umysł. Amoris to planeta gazowa , i wielu dziwi się, że rozwinęła się na niej jakakolwiek cywilizacja, mieszkańcy są odporni na ciepło. Tak jak na innych planetach w Magicznym Wymiarze, na planecie Amoris, mieszkańcy mają własne tradycje i zwyczaje, a także święta. Jedną z takich tradycji są Igrzyska, organizowane raz na trzydzieści lat. Podczas ich trwania, wszyscy młodzi mężczyźni z planety mogą ubiegać się o rękę najmłodszej córki króla, poprzez branie udziału w różnych, najczęściej sportowych konkurencjach. Młodzieniec, który zdobędzie najwięcej punktów we wszystkich konkurencjach, otrzyma błogosławieństwo królewskiej pary, oraz rękę księżniczki, a co za tym idzie - pozycję w rodzinie królewskiej. Obecnie, coraz bardziej odchodzi się od tradycyjnej formy Igrzysk, ich przebieg jest wzbogacany o nowe dyscypliny oraz zasady. Od autorki Galeria Yawen ID.jpg Yawen pierwszy rysunek.jpg Yawen symbol.jpg Yawen szkiceł instant.jpg Shirli i Yawen szkic.jpg Stroje Yawen strój letni.jpg|Wakacyjny/na plażę Yaweeeeeeeeeennnnnn.jpg Piżama Yawen.jpg Transformacje Yawen Charmix.jpg|Charmix Yawen Enchantix.jpg|Enchantix Meta timeline *'Maj 2019' - Rochi adoptuje ideę na postać od Liścia. Zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Yawen oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'31.05.19' - Yawen zostaje opublikowana. Kategoria:Amoris Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Inne postacie Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija